stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Bella Llano
:"Making potions is a lot like making food; everything has to be mixed together just right in order for it to work best. I promise, querido mío, I make the best potions." :~ Bella Llano — February 18, 2018 Bella Llano (/ˈʎano/) is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. She plays a somewhat major role in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1952–1974' Bella was born on September 3, 1952, in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Her parents lived humble lives as restauranteurs. From an early age, Bella showed an interest in alchemy, having observed her parents cooking food for years and wondering how it all worked. In September 1964, Bella told her parents that she would someday go to a school to learn about alchemy. Her mother advised her to save up money to go to such a school, and when Bella asked how she would do so, both of her parents taught her how to cook; Bella would make money as a cook in her parents' restaurant. Bella's food was received positively by customers. By August 17, 1968, Bella made roughly 10,546 pesos from her cooking career. Bella felt that she was ready to live on her own, and so her parents lent her an extra 15,000 pesos to help her journey, leading to Bella having a total of 25,564 pesos. She left for the airport exactly five weeks later, having received a passport beforehand. Her parents cordially saw her off. Bella travelled to Baltimore, Maryland, where she applied for a work visa and lived in a condominium. She got a full-time job working as a cook in a local Mexican restaurant to help make ends meet. In November 1969, Bella enrolled in an Omniverse studies academy in nearby Bethesda, Maryland. Bella began attending the academy on January 5, 1970. She met Lyra Monlovar and Liza Fellinor during this time. The three became great friends and excelled in their own respective Mysticism classes; Liza attended astrology classes, Lyra attended magic classes, and Bella attended alchemy classes. The three would often meet after class and eat lunch together. With their success assured, the three graduated from the school on January 6, 1974. That same year, she became a member of the Mystic Order. '1974–2019' After graduation, the three went their own separate ways. Lyra would seek the All and study magic under Him, while Liza remained in Bethesda, working as an astrology teacher. Bella decided to pursue a side career concocting potions, while keeping her job as a cook. The three never talked to each other for another 41 years. On April 3, 1974, Bella saw a bright blue light in the distance on her way to work. She was curious about it, though she decided to focus on her work instead. Still, she wondered about the light for several years. She wouldn't know about it for another 41 years. Bella became a permanent resident of the United States in 1975. In 1976, Bella was promoted to sous chef, later becoming head chef in 1983. She was highly respected by her colleagues and became somewhat famous in Baltimore for her food. Bella also had fame as an alchemist starting in 1977. She would be known in Baltimore as the Alchemist Chef. Urban legends stated that Bella mixed some of her potions into her cooking, though Bella has denied this for many years, stating, "If I wanted my food to taste better, I'd just add some salt or pepper. That's the real magic in my cooking there." However, she had great fun with the urban legend surrounding her. In 1979, Bella moved out of her condo and bought a house close to the restaurant. In jest, she nailed a sign to the door that read, "Trespassers Beware: The Alchemist Chef lives here. If you step in, you'll become her next ingredient!" Bella was promoted to Mystic Associate in 1984, having been a practicing Mystic for 10 years. She eventually made the decision to become a Mystic Mistress in 2010, and she became one in 2012. From there, she was assigned to be a part-time Instructor for practicing alchemists. On September 27, 2015, Bella received a call from Lyra. Lyra said that something amazing was about to happen, and that Bella and Liza would be invited to spend a week with her at the house of Tony Stark (he had already given permission). With that, Bella requested a week off from work. Her request was accepted in exchange for seven days overtime once she returned, and so Bella travelled to Stark's residence, arriving on the day of the Fourth Blood Moon—September 28, 2015. She reunited with Lyra and Bella there, sharing their experiences with each other and spending the day with each other. Liza and Bella returned to Maryland one week later, both having met Stark and subsequently becoming members of the Guys. The two were present for the 2015 Convergence, after which they were summoned to Stark Tower. At Stark Tower, Liza and Bella became Avengers. Bella became a Primary Avenger, while Liza became a Secondary Avenger. 'Infinity War I' As a Primary Avenger, Bella plays a somewhat major role in Infinity War I. 'Regular Timeline' On December 28, 2017, Bella retired from being a chef, although she continues to work as a freelance potion maker. She still holds the title of Mistress, and she continues to work as an Instructor, now full-time. Powers and abilities *Expert chef *Master alchemist Trivia *Gilbert originally intended on naming this character Liz the Llama. However, when he created Liza Fellinor, he decided to change the name in order to avoid confusion. Category:Characters Category:1950s births Category:1952 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Mystic Order